chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakae Petrelli-Bones
Sakae Chiaki Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second adoptive daughter of Harry "Stiffy" Bones and George Petrelli, and a younger adoptive twin to Mai Petrelli-Bones. She will be given the abilities of Limited Narration, Sublimation and Twin Telepathy using ability granting by her older brother Kari. Appearance Sakae will be a small and slight child, who will have pale skin and almost black eyes and hair. She will have Japanese features due to her birth nationality. Despite this, she will be very similar in appearance to her adoptive twin sister, Mai, leading any who are unfamiliar with the various far eastern races to confuse the two. Similarly to Mai, she will only be 5'6 in height when fully grown, but her taste in clothes will tend to be lighter and more feminine. Abilities Sakae's first ability will be Limited Narration. She will be able to alter reality, but only in small amounts, like altering the course of a bullet or an attack, moving a wall or a doorway, or moving small distances. It cannot be used to change events significantly. She will also need to write the alteration, and will therefore at first be limited by lack of pen and paper. However, it is also possible to use any media, as long as the words are written. Similarly to the stronger form of narration, the written command will glow and then vanish, showing that the ability has worked. It will not have been successful if this doesn't occur, and this will usually be due to a request being too powerful and unlikely. Her second ability will be Sublimation, the ability to mimic a gaseous state. It will differ from air mimicry or oxygen mimicry in that her molecules will keep their chemical make-up, instead of becoming air molecules or oxygen. She will use the ability to travel rapidly and to dodge attacks, and will self-heal when reforming. She will also be intangible and invisible while in gaseous form, and unlike with air mimicry, she will not be susceptible to aerokinetic manipulation. Her final ability will be Twin Telepathy, which will form a two-sided mental link with Mai. She will always be mentally linked with her adoptive twin sister, and will be capable of communicating telepathically with her. They will learn to make this communication impossible for telepaths to overhear. When near Mai, Sakae will share all of her thoughts, and they will share ideas and memories. The ability will prove impossible for another to mimic without a twin Family *Biological mother - Airi Suzuki *Biological father - Mineo Suzuki (deceased) *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive twin sister - Mai Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones History & Future Sakae will be the third child adopted by Harry and George, and will be adopted at the same time as Mai. She will be adopted from birth, in October, a few days after Mai is. The adoption will have been arranged for months beforehand, after the death of her biological father, since her mother will feel that she cannot cope with raising a child alone. Sakae will naturally be a non-evolved human, but she will be given her abilities by her brother Kari. Etymology Sakae is a Japanese name which means "prosperity" or "glory". Her middle name, Chiaki, means "a thousand autumns", and refers to the season in which she will be born. Her biological parents' surname, Suzuki, means "little bell tree". Her adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while her adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters